


Avengers Ice Bucket Challenge

by Lunatheravenclaw31



Category: Marvel
Genre: Acceptance, Avengers Feels, Avengers are Friends, Beta’d by the amazing Mischief Goddess, Bound Souls and Almost Perfect have the same pairings as this story, Cuddles, Desperation, Feels, First work - Freeform, Frost Iron but mild, Happy Ending, Her writing is incredible, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Bucket Challenge, Kissing, Little bit of angst, Loki Feels, M/M, No follow through, Panic Attack, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Feels, and they’re super well written, avengers fluff, but it’s manageable, check out her stuff, civil war never happened, hinted at a bit, how do you tag?, knife, only in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheravenclaw31/pseuds/Lunatheravenclaw31
Summary: The Avengers do the ice bucket challenge. Things go well until Loki is nominated.
Relationships: Avengers Friendship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Loki, frostiron
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	1. The avengers get iced

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I hope it goes well. Constructive criticism only please. I don’t own the characters. I hope this goes well fingers crossed.

The ice bucket challenge was becoming a big hit, and the Avengers were loving it! Sam was the first to be nominated, by an old army friend.

He of course did it and donated a fair sum of money. He nominated Steve, and after some convincing—“It’s for a good cause! It won’t be nearly as cold as the Arctic!”—Steve agreed.

Steve’s video was a massive success, getting thousands of hits in an hour. He nominated Bucky and Tony: “Now that I’m soaked, I think it’s only fair to nominate my boyfriend Bucky Barnes to see him as drenched as I am, and Tony Stark, because shucks, that will be funny. I’m sure he will make a sizable donation to the cause as well.”

“You bastard,” Bucky said right after the video finished, “I don’t wanna be soaked, doll, how could you do this?” he whined, playing hurt.

“It’s not that bad, Buck, don’t worry…not nearly as cold as the Arctic,” Steve said, flashing a grin.

“I still can’t believe you did that, you punk,” Bucky groaned “Fine! But only because I love you, Kotenok…”

Bucky’s video appeared two days later. He went through it stoically enough until he finally got drenched, yelping, “Holy shit, Stevie, that’s so cold!” Everyone could hear Steve laughing in the background of the video.

Tony’s video consisted of models in bikinis dumping buckets of iced champagne on his head. Pepper was not thrilled, to say the least…that is, until she got to dump the last bucket on him and saw him trying to hold back a scream.

Everyone laughed when Tony nominated Natasha and Bruce. They did it.

Natasha’s video consisted of her sitting in a bathtub of ice as more is poured over head. She drank vodka as the ice water showered over her without flinching. The people loved it and Natasha garnered the most views of anyone. She nominated Clint.

Bruce was hesitant, because: “What if I Hulk out, Tony?”

“Don’t worry, Bruce, it’ll be fine. We’ll make sure that even if you do, nothing bad will happen.”

Bruce did end up Hulking out, but the Hulk ended up enjoying the ice bath. They left him with an oversized rubber duck. The Hulk didn’t nominate anyone.

Clint glared at Natasha as she nominated him (he was pouring the ice on her) but he decided to do it.

Clint stood there as they explained everything, and he showed nothing as they counted down. Then, they poured it on him.

“Holy shit, guys! What the hell?! I told you to warn me!” he cried, flailing.

“We did, Clint, we counted down and everything,” said Steve, confused.

“I’m not wearing my hearing aids! Do you know how much it would cost if they got wet?!” Clint protested.

They all shuffled their feet and apologized, embarrassed they forgot. Well, except Natasha, who was laughing too hard to speak.

“I could have warned you, but I wanted to see your face,” she signed.

“Oh haha, very funny,” Clint said sarcastically, failing to suppress a little chuckle.

“I nominate Thor! And hmmm,” he smiled evilly, “Loki.”

The video ended.

“Well, Thor’s in the area, conveniently. I don’t know about Loki though. We’re on okay terms, though, and I also kind of want to see his face. The cheeky bastard,” laughed Tony.

Thor comes by a few hours later, “Man of Iron! Greetings! Thank you for allowing me and my brother to stay in your tower!”

“It’s no problem, buddy…only one condition: you have to do an internet challenge,” Tony smirked.

“Of course, my friend! Your hospitality is greatly appreciated I will repay you by doing this ‘internet challenge.’”

“Excellent!” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder, “You have to have an entire bucket of ice water dumped on you. You man enough for that?” Tony questioned.

“Of course. I should jump into the icy sea to prove I am worthy of this Challenge!” Thor boomed.

“You don’t have to, but actually, you know…that would make an excellent video.”

A week later, all the Avengers are gathered above the Arctic ocean in mid-June on the Helicarrier.

“Dude, how can he offer to do this willingly?” Sam asked as they lowered into the water and Thor prepared to jump.

“Well he is a god, for a start.” Bucky responded, “Probably won’t even affect him.”

A few minutes later, Thor burst out, holding Mjolnir to the sky and grinning triumphantly.

“You want to come inside, Thor?” yelled Clint.

“Of course!” he shouted above the wind

Thor reentered the Helicarrier as they flew back toward New York.

As they returned, Jarvis informed them that Loki had arrived at the tower.

“Excellent, now Reindeer Games can prove his honor as well,” Tony grinned.


	2. Let’s prank the trickster god (what could go wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers and the ice bucket challenge vs Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make this longer and add more dialogue!!! I’m trying!! Also huge thank you to DragonGirlMesilune who gave me this idea on Pinterest and let me use it!!!

“Well hello, Reindeer Games. Fancy seeing you here,” Tony drawled upon spotting Loki.

“I was invited, was I not, Stark?” Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow delicately.

Stark gulped. Loki was actually rather attractive when he did that, “Yes, it…ahem… it’s a figure of speech.”

“Well, I shall take my leave, then. My room is just down the hall, yes?”

“Hold it, Rock of Ages…there’s something you need to do first.”

“You, a mere mortal, would require me to complete tasks so that I could stay here?! I could have been here with or without your permission or tests.”

“Loki,” Thor growled “Behave. The Man of Iron required it of me as well. It is simply a test of valor!”

“Fine,” Loki sighed, resigning himself to the worst, “What do you want from me?”

“We want you to do the ice bucket challenge.” Clint said, grinning.

“And what might that be, archer?” questioned Loki, frowning.

“Well, you have to douse your body in ice water on video and then give money to charity. Then you get to nominate someone else,” Clint explained.

“No. I will not subject myself to this humiliation.” This was far worse than anything he had expected…this was degradation of the greatest kind…it was cruelty. He teleported to his room without another word.

He arrived in his room and fell to the floor. Who had told them? Was it Thor? They knew he was adopted, but he didn’t think they knew the extent of it. Why would Thor do such a thing?

When he had gone into the archer’s mind during the dreaded invasion, Barton had known very little about him. Perhaps Thor had told them more afterwards. Loki knew his brother could be quite thoughtless, but Loki did love him. But could his brother truly be that heartless? Thor would not…no…he wouldn’t betray Loki’s darkest, most well-kept secret…right?

His door opened and a rather shy-looking Thor appeared in the doorway.

Loki quickly projected an illusion of himself laying on the bed, merely resting.

“Come in, Brother,” he called out as he tried to gather his wits.

As Thor walked in, he casually threw his hammer at the Loki on the bed. As the illusion disappeared and Mjolnir flew back to its owner, Thor spotted Loki kneeling on the ground clutching his sides, his arms riddled with scratches.

“Brother, are you well? What happened to your arms?” questioned a concerned-looking Thor.

The pity made Loki sick, “Did you tell them?! Did you tell them what I am? Are they doing this to humiliate me further? Was my debasement after my failed capture of this realm not enough?! Do they wish to torture me for the sins for which I have already atoned?” Loki raged at his brother, curling in on himself and cursing the day he came to this wretched place.

“Brother, no!” Thor said, evidently realizing that that moment the issue, and now trying to calm his brother’s panic, “They wish you no ill! They know nothing of your heritage, I swear it! They find things such as this amusing and they simply wish for you to participate in their ‘internet challenge.’ Most all of them have similarly participated in it.”

Loki calmed a little, knowing they knew nothing of what he was, “But they will try to force me to participate. I know these mortals. Stark especially will want this.”

“Why specifically Stark? The archer would want it more, yes?”

Loki smirked. Stark was not as good at hiding his feelings as he wished to believe he was, “Yes, Barton, that is who I meant. Midgardians are all the same. They will all be pleased if this happens to me anyways. Even if they do not yet know the repercussions of their actions.”

“They will not be pleased to cause you pain brother. I will leave you now. I will be with Jane Foster for a short while. I shall return within the month.” And with that Thor left for the roof and departed.

_____________Earlier_______________

“What the fuck was that, Thor?” asked Tony as he ran a hand across his face and walked over to the bar, “God, I need a drink.”

“My friend, I have an idea as to why my brother reacted as such. You have touched what you Midgardians might call a sore spot,” Thor explained.

“You should talk to him then,” said Tony as he made a scotch, “Does anyone else want a drink?”

“I shall, my friend. I will see you in time, though I will likely be leaving shortly after this to visit Jane. My brother will stay here with you,” said Thor as he left.

“Now is not the time to be drinking, Tony,” said Steve reprovingly.

“Yeah! Now is the time to be plotting on how to make sure that Loki completes the Ice Bucket Challenge,” Clint said with a smirk, “I will make sure he gets drenched if it is the last thing I do.”

“Yes, let’s prank the trickster god, what could possibly go wrong?” muttered Bruce, rolling his eyes, “I’ll watch but I will not be participating. The big guy won’t be too happy if Loki gets angry.”

“I’m with Bruce on this one. I’ll film it but nothing more.” Steve said with a sigh.

“I’m in, who else?” Bucky smiled.

“Me,” Tony said, bringing down his glass, “I wanna know what he’s hiding.”

And see him a bit more if I can, he added on silently.

“I’m not an idiot, but you dumbasses will need a hand if you want to prank someone who is literally the god of tricks and pranks,” Sam said.

“Nope,” was all Rhodey said.

“Awww come on, Rhodey! Please! It’ll be so fun!” Tony pleaded.

“Not a chance in hell. I’ll watch, but just to make sure you don’t get yourself killed,” Rhodey said with finality.

“I’m in for trouble making,” Natasha said with a smirk as she dropped in from the vents “It’ll be fun to see the look on his face when we get him,” she finished by blowing a large bubble and popping it with a snap.

“Hey that’s my trick! The vents are mine!” Clint whined.

“But I wanted to, so I did,” said Nat.

“So that’s Clint, Nat, Tony, and Bucky for pranking Loki, and me, Steve, Rhodey, and Sam against it,” said Bruce.

“Yeah!” said Bucky enthusiastically, “Let the pranking begin!”

Over the following days, chaos and water ruled Avengers Tower.

Water buckets propped on Loki’s door were countered with a force field, cups of water were thrown and dodged, cold water balloons were deflected back at the attacker (ending with a very upset and very wet Clint), and Natasha shot freezing cold water from mega-sized water guns. They even tried the rubber band on the sink trick.

Over one week, every possible way to get someone wet with freezing or even semi-cold water was tried and failed. They started to repeat things by the next Tuesday, adding more and more elaboration. Tony built a suit that only shoots water, Clint got arrows that were designed to produce cold liquid when they strike their victims, and Natasha, well, she got guns that could shoot ice as well as water, to make sure the temp was extra cold. Bucky was given water balloons galore.

On Saturday, two weeks after this began, a beautiful, very dry, and very smug Loki called an Avengers meeting in the common area.

Everyone gathered with slight caution. Weapons had not been allowed and they were a bit scared of being ambushed. Steve had a camera and Rhodey was with him “just in case” they were supposed to be filming the whole interaction.

“This is not going to be an attack. If it were, you would already be defeated,” Loki said, stepping to the front of the room.

“Big talk from a guy we defeated,” grumbled Tony

“You wish me to be defeated, Anthony?” Loki purred, unexpectedly. The way he said it left Tony more than a little aroused. And lacking a comeback.

“I came here not for war but for a peace treaty,” Loki continued, “I wish to be able to walk freely without the threat of being drenched in cold water and I’m sure that you wish to be able to stop failing to attack me.”

“What do we gain from this?” Clint said, stepping forward. He made a subtle movement with his hand, telling them to get into attack positions.

“Seems like it only benefits you, Loki-Doki,” Tony said, moving to the left of Clint.

“We’re interested in a bit more negotiation,” Nat said, prowling closer.

“Doll, it’s too late for you, we’ve already won…ATTACK!” yelled Bucky.

Loki quickly conjured a force field blocking any and all attacks from getting through.

Loki let out a loud, angry huff of utter frustration, and then groaned, turning away for a moment. When he finally turned back, there was something else in his eyes. Something that spoke of immense pain and fear and terrible resolve.

“If you want me to do it so badly, fine!” Loki shouted suddenly, silencing the room. And then, without any further warning, he summoned a large bucket of ice water and dumped it all over himself.

Tony watched in shock as Loki’s skin slowly turned blue from head to toe, his eyes now glowing red like embers. Small horns were protruding from his hair.

Loki just stood there, trembling slightly. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were wild and unreadable. He was breathing heavily.

“NOW YOU SEE ME FOR WHAT I TRULY AM!!! A MONSTER! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW?!” Loki screamed after a moment, and then he ran from the room, small shards of ice falling from his eyes…tears, Tony realized.

“Did everyone else see that?” Bucky asked, awestruck.

Murmurs of assent filled the room. No one spoke for a long while.

“Shit. I’m going to go talk to him,” Tony muttered quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it!!! Sorry for the part way through interruption! I was going to finish it in two chapters then I decided that I wanted to stretch it out a bit more to give tony and Loki some time alone. Please leave comments and Kudos!!!


	3. Oh look I’m blue and crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All from Loki’s perspective and he’s gonna be hella upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this goes well I’m not doing super great right now but that means I’m in the perfect frame of mind to right angst. So I’m going to project onto fictional characters! Thank you for reading fingers crossed that this is not total garbage.
> 
> Trigger warning!!!!! Suicidal thoughts and actions throughout this chapter!!!

I entered my room and crumpled to the floor. “Jarvis, lock my door…let no one in.” A monster like me doesn’t deserve comfort, even if one of them could find it in themselves to give it. Especially not if I could destroy their fleeting moment of pity with a touch.

“What have I done?! I shouldn’t have done that! I’m a monster! I’m a monster! I’m a monster! They will never care for you…you destroy everything you touch. You were a mistake,” I sobbed and sobbed, yelling at myself over and over again.

Thor was gone, now, and the mortals knew I was this thing! I had destroyed yet another life. My own this time, built from mistakes, and though I hated to admit it, I cared for these mortals…whether or not they felt the same about me. They had realized I was at least partially brainwashed during the Invasion and allowed me to have a second chance. I owed them that debt. Now they would inevitably cast me out.

“I’m a monster!” I screamed at the mirror, hitting it so I wouldn’t have to look at myself any longer. I couldn’t bear it. The shards cut my hand, but I hardly felt it. And the broken pieces of mirror still showed my reflection, just fragmented and broken like how I felt inside.

My mind was screaming. It was all so loud in my head, Norns, make it stop! Stop! You are worthless son of Laufey. No one will love you now that they see you.

“No,” I sobbed brokenly, aloud. Then back to the horror of my tormented mind.

You are a disgrace, an evil that must be destroyed. You have brought nothing but dishonor and shame upon the household of Odin.

“Stop make it stop…stop, stop, stop!” I screamed.

You are a worthless Ergi. Your brother is gone, he left you here. They are gone, and you are nothing. Nothing but a monster who should have died in the snow years ago. I know it is true, of course, it is as I have always known. Even before I knew what I was. I can’t make it stop.

“Loki! Loki! What’s going on in there? Who is with you? Please let me in!” It was Stark from outside the door. He must have heard me screaming at myself.

He wants to see you so he can mock you, to show you how vile and despicable you truly are. I knew it to be the truth—why would such a good man care for a monster like me? No one could love me. I always betray them…they always die because of me.

Sigyn, dead, killed during a frost giant battle. My children would end the world, the prophecy said. Fenrir tied down. Sleipnir locked up in the stables. Jörmungandr, surrounding the world, gnawing on his own tail. And Hel was ruling the realm of death with no end in sight. Everyone I love is trapped. If I wasn’t here, this never would have happened.

I will make it stop. It will be quiet, at last, I told myself. If I left this life, I could stop the death and destruction I create.

I had the tools. I had prepared myself for death before. Falling off a bridge is no different than the slice of a blade. I summoned a dagger and put it to my wrist. Was I ready to see myself bleed blue? Yes, death was a welcome friend. Perhaps it would not be so bad.

“Override code, S19-D4,” Jarvis said

Just as I began to cut the door flew open!

“Loki!” He gasped and his eyes widened as he saw the knife at my wrist. “Loki! No! No! This can’t be happening...you can’t die! Not like this not now…not, not in front of me…no! He began to hyperventilate and slid to the floor. His eyes were vacant as he evidently began to relive a memory.

“Jarvis! Jarvis, how do I help him…let me help him…help me!” I gasped, suddenly not worried about my own cares anymore.

“Master Loki, I must ask you to put down the knife before I assist you further.”

I dropped the knife as if it had burned me and crawled to Tony. I could not touch him for fear of causing him pain and possible loss of limb due to frostbite. I quickly cast a heating spell on myself. Though uncomfortable, it would permit me to touch Tony without causing damage.

“Loki, you must get Sir onto a flat surface, try to regulate his breathing, and calm him down. Put him on the bed and give him slight compressions to help him to relax.”

I carefully placed Tony onto the bed and sent a wave of calm through him with my magic. I began to administer the recommended compressions. As Stark calmed, he seemed to realize where he was and who was with him.

“Jarvis! Initiate protocol S. D. A. on Loki and lock down the room,” Tony called

“Right away, Sir.” Said Jarvis sounding as relieved as a robot can.

“What did you just do, Anthony?” I asked perplexed and a bit alarmed.

“I just locked down this room and put you on suicide watch. I’m taking all of your weapons out of this room whenever I see fit to go. I will be alerted if you bring anymore in. Now, care to explain why you are a, blue, b, crying, and c, trying to fucking kill yourself?!”

I sighed. Could he even understand what I was saving him from? Myself from? I didn’t deserve a life, a family, love, so why should I stay alive?

“Because, you do deserve those things Lo, it’s okay, you can exhale now. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone else. You don’t have to die. We can help you. Why is it so bad that you are blue anyways?”

I had said that aloud. Damn.

“I’m waiting for an answer. I won’t leave until I get one.”

“Fine, Anthony. I am blue because I am a Jotun, a frost giant and that perfectly well explains why I am crying as well as the attempt on my own life. I am not normal, I’m a monster…I hurt so many people, so many that I loved. It hurts to see myself like this. I cannot bear it.”

“You look fine to me. You’re not a monster and you don’t need to die because of what you are.”

“Glowing blood red eyes and blue skin do not seem monstrous to you?” Loki scoffed, “And that’s not the only reason I was going to end it all. I just lost everything. You destroyed my life again. What reason have I to live?”

“No, they don’t bother me! You are still you, and I care for you no matter what. You haven’t destroyed your life here, no matter what you think you did. Being who you are is something none of us will fault you for, especially me.”

“I care strongly for you, Anthony, and I wish you didn’t have to see me like this,” Loki finally sighed, “Truly though? Are you sure that the others don’t hate me?” Loki flushed a bit at his declaration and then paled when he realized what he had said.

“I care strongly for you too, Lokes.” Anthony said with a smile, “And yes, I’m sure they won’t judge you once they understand what happened. Right now, they’re all just very confused.”

“Should I speak to them now? I may have just undergone quite an ordeal, but I have been through worse. I should speak to them now,” Loki said quietly but firmly.

“No. You need to rest. We can talk to them tomorrow. Would you like me to stay?”

“Thank you, but no. I am afraid I may harm you in slumber,” I sighed, sadly. Anthony looked rather dejected and began to rise from the bed. I thought through ways he might stay. His presence was rather calming.

Aha! I had found one. I pulled a blanket from one of my dimensional pockets. The large, enchanted blanket would provide Anthony with warmth and comfort and allow him to still be close to me.

“Anthony, wait. If you use this blanket you will be able to stay in bed with me!” I said this in a way perilously close to pleading. What did this man do to me?!

He smiled and pulled the blanket over himself. Snuggling back into the bed, we relaxed into a peaceful sleep together.

Tomorrow, we would talk to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is good! I now make no promises as to how long this will be but probably only like 1-2 more chapters.


	4. Loki tells the avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and tony talk to the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I’m not dead guys!!!
> 
> Sorry for the late update!!! This chapter gave me some trouble then my phone time got limited it’s a whole thing well I hope you like it!!!

Loki opened his eyes and vaguely wondered why something warm was so close to him. 

“Good morning gorgeous.” Someone said with a smile and pecked him on the lips. He refocused and saw Tony next to him.

“Why aren’t you blue anymore babe?” Tony questioned 

“I’m not?” Loki said looking down he saw his skin had returned to its usual pale ivory “My father’s glamour returned as I dried and relaxed I’ll explain it to you with more when the others are present.”

“Alright they’ll be up in a bit, it’s 9 right now, they usually go to the kitchen around nine thirty as long as no one has any ahem guests.” He rolled his eyes at the last part.

“We should meet them there I suppose.” Loki sighed.

“Or we can stay here all day and cuddle.” Tony mused

“Anthony I must explain myself to them it will only make it all the worse for me if I don’t.” Loki said discontentedly, “well maybe ten more minutes.”

Loki leaned over and kissed him “Thank you by the way for stopping me last night I have never had anyone wish for me to live. Most who do are either dead or related to me. I don’t have companions but you seem a worthy one for me. And I would perhaps like to court you if you would allow me to.” Loki said in a rush.

“What would courting involve? And it was just what I wish someone would have done for me. I went through a time like that and no one noticed until it was to late I was only saved by Pepper taking me to the hospital. That’s why I had a panic attack you reminded me of that.” Tony said with a frown.

“I am truly sorry that happened to you Anthony I would only wish it on my worst enemies.” Loki scowled, “And courting would involve me giving you gifts, taking you out on dates, writing you letters, and if you would allow me to, living in the tower with you.” Loki said flushing at the idea.

“I’m down to be courted! Sounds good and of course you can move in! That would be good and we have a spare room on my floor or if you want your own floor we could do that to. Oh look 10 minutes is up and we’re supposed to be with the Avengers. Hahaha.” Tony rambled flustered.

“I will take a room on your floor if that’s alright with you.” Said Loki looking amused

“Ok! Ok, of course it’s ok it’s better than ok I didn’t think this would ever happen this is terrifying and amazing and I can’t believe you like me and we really need to get dressed and tell the others and I’m rambling I do that sometimes when I’m excited I hope you don’t mind. Oh wait what if you mind I should be quite and stop-“ Loki cut him off with a kiss, “I don’t mind your rambling Anthony I think it is sweet that you are embarrassed and as for clothing I have that figured out here.” Loki snapped and they were fully clothed. “Oh you are so great and also so explaining that to me later.” 

“But as for right now we should be going to the kitchen.”

“Right away Lo-Lo.” Tony said grinning as he lead them out of the room.

As they walked into the kitchen all the conversation stopped immediately. “Morning guys coffee?” Tony asked

“Here.” Steve said stiffly and handed him the pot.

“Thanks cheers.” Tony said as he took a swig directly from the pot.

“Sooooo are we gonna talk about yesterday or what?” Clint said uneasily

“Yeah so I guess your wondering about why Loki turned blue and then also why I never left after that.” Tony started “I suppose he should I should let him tell you about it Lo-Lo,” Tony gestured as ig presenting him with a stage. Natasha raised her eyebrow at the pet name but made no comments which both Tony and Loki were grateful for.

“Yes thank you for that Tony.” Loki said shooting him a look.

“I am a race of people called Jotuns we are frost giants and as am I.”

“Does Thor know?” “Why weren’t you tall?” Why don’t you always look like that?” “Why hadn’t you told me before now?” “What happened after you left?” A flurry of questions came from the Avengers.

“To answer all of your numerous questions, yes Thor knows. I am small for the average giant and I was adopted by Odin when I was a babe I had been abandoned during a raid and I found out thousands of years after, which leads to the other question I am typically under a glamour my father created and stays unless I purposely dispel it or am exposed to cold. I do not like discussing my lineage and what happened after I left and Anthony found me is for him to explain.” Loki answered

“You did amazing Lo do you want to leave for this part of the explanation or...?” Tony asked

“I shall stay Anthony you will not though explain what I almost did nor my confession.” Loki respondes settling on to a couch nearby.

“Well, it won’t make a lot of sense without it but ok.” Tony said.

“You may state it as minimally as possible but fine if it will stop the questions.” Loki said turning away in a huff.

“Ok then,” Tony turned to the others “ I left obviously,” he rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

“Yeah we heard the the override go off what was that about Jarvis doesn’t do that unless something is really wrong.” Steve said.

“Yes well I’m getting to that, I tried to get into his room and Jarvis activated the override because Loki tried to um he tried to-“ Tony gulped and sent a desperate glance at Loki.

“I almost killed myself.” Loki said turning further into the couch.

A sharp intake of breath came from the others. Loki continued quietly “The override that Anthony installed prevented me from doing so, I suppose that was for the better. But I sent Anthony into a panic attack causing me to drop my dagger and assist him, which I did, we talked and agreed to a relationship we are now courting. I did not tell you previously for fear that all of you would abandon me. Does that answer all your questions.” It was a statement he would not be answering anymore questions.

“Well um yeah that’s it then. Loki are you good you could go back to our room if you want or stay here um yeah ok.” Tony stammered rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes Tony I will retire now meet me there after.” Loki said disappearing to their room.

“So yeah that’s it guys. Any more questions?” Tony asked into the silence.

“So did you two do the deed yet?” Clint snickered closely followed by a loud “Ow!” Due to Nat elbowing him hard in the ribs.

“No we have not, as stated we are courting sex comes much later in the process. Any serious questions not regarding my sex life?” Tony stated.

“No, thanks Tony, you should see your boyfriend, lover whatever. We’ll meet back here for movie night.” Nat said shunting them all out of the room.  
________Later In the Boys room_________

“Well that went better than expected.” Tony said as he walked in.

“It did indeed, Kærasti. I’m glad they don’t despise me. Come let us “cuddle” as you mortals call it.”

“Sounds good mio Dio we’re going to meet back with the others in a few hours for movie night. Ok Lo?”

“Yes that sounds... pleasant.” Loki said looking blushing.

Tony leaned forward pressing his lips to Loki’s. The kiss deepened. Tony felt overwhelmingly happy and safe. He had his God, his friends, and his home. They lay like that for hours kissing and cuddling. 

“Alright,” Tony yawned “time to go meet the team. Any idea what we’re watching?”

“If I’m not mistaken we will be beginning a series you mortals adore called ‘Avatar The Last Airbender’.” Loki answered dryly

“Oh I love that show! You’re the Zuko to my Mai babe.” 

They set off down the hall to join the others for a night of drinks, popcorn, and friendship. All was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Avengers ice bucket challenge😔. Please leave kudos and comments they are much appreciated!!! I will be writing more works in future please look out for them!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it please comment or kudos it gives me much needed serotonin


End file.
